


House Hunting

by trainermoon



Category: Darkwing Duck (Cartoon)
Genre: One Shot, sort of a follow-up?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-12
Updated: 2017-12-12
Packaged: 2019-02-13 22:45:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12994131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trainermoon/pseuds/trainermoon
Summary: Set after the events of The Inbetween (i.e., the pilot of Darkwing Duck but I tried to fill in the blanks), but you don't really have to read it to understand this.The newly put-together trio tries to find a nice house to live in, because... Well, you can't exactly live in a superhero-hideout-lair.





	House Hunting

“Are you sure you can find a house in one day?” Gosalyn leaned forward and held the front seat, wedging between Drake and Launchpad’s seats.

“Are you buckled in? No, you aren’t! Turn around this instant young lady, what if Launchpad hits the—“

At that exact moment, Drake lurched forward as Launchpad reached a stop-light, mushing his face against the windshield. “Brakes,” he choked.

“What about that place?” Launchpad said, pointing at a large house near a lake. “Seems nice!”

The house (if you could even call it that, it looked more like a mansion to Drake) was painted a pristine white, with trimming and at least four floors, complete with landscaping. It was a very nice house, he had to admit that.

“Sure,” he said, peeling himself off the window. “Let’s check it ouuUUUUUUUT 5 MILLION—“ He stopped, put on a calm face and steepled his fingers. “Launchpad. I believe that house is a tiny bit out of our price range. Unless you’re making more than I realized..?”

“OH,” Launchpad’s jaw dropped when he saw the price posted on the ‘For Sale’ sign. “Maybe… Maybe we should keep looking.”

“What on earth makes you think that a house that large and expensive is fit for a kid?” Drake said, gesturing to the back seat.

“Well it worked for the last kids I knew,” he shrugged awkwardly.

They drove some more, for at least twenty minutes. Every house Launchpad had pointed out had failed to deliver in some way, shape, or form. Too far away from his hideout, too small, or just plain bad. It almost felt like they were going to have to stay in either the hideout or the hangar, and neither seemed ideal.

“WAIT!” called out Gosalyn, startling both the ducks in the front seats. “What about over there?”

She pointed at a nice house with a view of the street, two floors, a little big, but just the right size for the three of them. It was in the suburbs, and seemed pretty safe. At least, it would be if a superhero lived there. Not to mention the nice price of it all…

“Launchpad, what do you think?” Drake raised an eyebrow.

“Works for me!”

“Gos?”

“Well of course I like it! Otherwise why would I have pointed it ou—oh my gosh, look!” She got out of the car with no more warning.

“Gosalyn, wait!” Drake fumbled with the seatbelt, eventually stumbling out of the car. She was already on the neighbors’ lawn. “We don’t live here yet; you can’t just run onto other people’s property like that!”

“But look! There’s toys here! That means there are kids here! Or at least one!”

“Y’know,” Launchpad interjected from beside the car. “Having some kids next door would probably be good for Gosalyn!”

“See, he agrees with me!” she put her hands on her hips in victory as he walked over. “I can tell we’re gonna get along, Launchpad.”

“No, no, and no.” Drake pointed at both of them accusingly. “We need to leave before they see us here! What if they’re the kind of crazy neighbors that SHOOT people on their property?” He grabbed them both by the wrists and dragged them to the house they intended to buy.

“Let’s see…” Drake inspected every bit of the outside of the house. It seemed sturdy enough. He walked to the front door, only for a slight breeze to reveal it wasn’t locked, or closed for that matter. If the door was broken, that would be an extra cost…

He entered the house, seeing stairs in front of him and a living room to the right. “We might as well check out the downstairs first,” he said to himself.

“Right!” came two voices from behind him, and he jumped. For all of two minutes, he had forgotten about his new family in tow. He doubted that would ever happen again.

They walked throughout the house, Launchpad nearly bumping his head on a doorway and Gosalyn tripping on a loose floorboard. This place was nice, and a good price too, but definitely a fixer-upper. It shouldn’t be too hard to patch up, but the looming threat of not enough money still hung heavy over his head.

Drake stood there, patting his chin with his hand, considering all the pros and cons of this house, forgetting entirely about the second floor for a bit _. Launchpad IS right_ , he thought. _Kids next door would be nice, especially considering someone as excitable as her. She would need friends to try and get that energy out SOMEHOW. I mean, she can’t just come along for every caper!_

Faint shouting from upstairs shook him from his analysis. “WATCH OUT FOR THE—” _Thud._ “Door….”

He ran upstairs in a huff, hoping no one was hurt, but as he suspected, Launchpad had been knocked to the floor with a fresh bruise on his bill, rubbing his head. Gos stood sheepishly near a stairway, leading to what appeared to be an attic. Drake shook his head and helped Launchpad up, Gos still holding the string that pulled the stairs down. He snatched it from her with a bitter grin, standing on his tiptoes to close it once more.

“And THIS is why we don’t just grab random things,” he huffed. “in a house we don’t OWN!”

Gos laughed awkwardly, putting her hands behind her back in a vain attempt to appear innocent. “Heh, yeah… OH, can I have that room?” She scurried off across the hall before he could stop her, and immediately was scoping out her new territory. “I could put a bed there, and maybe some cool posters—“

“Hey, hey, hey,” Darkwing held out his hands to stop her. “Who said YOU got the master bedroom?”

“Well… uh, m…myself?”

“You get the room next to the other bathroom!” He turned to leave the room.

“Aww, please?” Her face momentarily morphed into a devilish smile, before returning to the innocent face once more. “Please… Dad?”

Drake froze in his tracks.

He turned, his eyes a bit wider than before, but with the same expression on his face more-or-less on his face. “I s-said no.” He adjusted his collar and tried to ignore the quiet snickering from the others. He was gonna have to get used to being called…. Dad.

“So, we buyin’?” Launchpad interjected again.

Drake pretended to think, just to mess with the others. “Hmm, should we… buy this nice house, next to the city but away from danger, close to my hideout, with kids next door…”

Gos and Launchpad leaned in in anticipation.

“Of course we’re buying!”

A loud cheer came out of them, and Drake quickly hushed them. “We have neighbors now, remember?”

They bent down a little, but repeated the cheer a bit more quietly.

Drake rolled his eyes, but kept a good-natured smile on his face. They hopped down the stairs and made a note if the number on the sign, and got back into the car, back on the road. The second they all shut their car doors, they sighed happily in unison.

Drake hadn’t actually had a family since… well, a while. But it seemed all that was going to turn around now. He could already tell things were going to be chaotic, maybe even comically so, but he wouldn’t trade it for the world.

If only he had met the neighbors before signing the lease papers…


End file.
